EvilGood Episode Friendly
by Gandalf2
Summary: In a simpler episode-like format; A desperate Drakken sets out to " hire " Kim Possible for his latest scheme


_KIM POSSIBLE_

_ in _

_Evil_/Good

( We start in an abandoned bomb shelter beneath Middleton Mall; it is the size of a two-story house Drakken and Shego are sitting at a table in the far corner, talking. There are two suitcases at the foot of Shego's chair, one green and the other blue.)

Drakken: What do you mean you're leaving?

Shego: I'm not leaving, I'm just going on a short vacation.

Drakken:

But why? When I broke out of jail this time, the guards didn't raise the alarm for 24 hours.

Shego:

There's a big difference between the intelligence of a prison guard and her.

Drakken:

( Irritated) How true.. ( Drakken turns to a poster which shows Kim Possible in all her super-hero glory) But I know _her _now, Shego. I know Kim Possible!

Shego: Really? Then why, with all these scheme, with all these weapon, does she still stop you?

Drakken: I don't know. She always manages to appear at just the right moment.

Shego: At the right moment? This is a high-school student we're talking about here.

Drakken: (Angry) who happens to be a super-hero in her spare time! It's not easy being me, Shego. Deal with it!

Shego: Oh, I will. ( She goes over to the EXIT door, opens it, leaving Drakken in a state of panic and fury).

Drakken:

( Pointing to the poster.) It's your fault. All your fault!( He continues to look at the poster, noting Kim's smile. He stops his musing and his eyes widen in surprise) That's it!( looks back at the poster.) Even a child could have thought of this.( stops and groans.) Yes, it would. If two parts of a equation don't work, you bring them together..

( The scene begins on a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon in Middleton, a day made for a teenager, that is, unless you're Kim Possible, who, at the moment, is talking to Ron about something very important.)

Kim:

I can't believe it! My name was not on the ballot for Dandelion Queen. I'm so mad I could hiss-

Ron:

Kim-

Kim:

It's impossible. It's not like I'm not pretty.

Ron:

( Trying to soothe.) You're very pretty, like a frail rose in the winter-( While they are talking, A man wearing a trenchcoat and sunglasses walks into the library and, after talking to the librarian, goes over to the computers and pretends to look for a book while listening to Ron and Kim.

Kim:

( Louder) And brains. I haven't had a C since the 5th grade. I can do anything!

Ron:

( Dryly) I think everybody knows that, Kim!

Kim:

( Yelling in a slighly sarcastic voice and beginning to sniffle) Tell me then, Mr. Stoppable, why I was not on the ballet?

Librarian:

Young lady, there is no talking in the library.( Kim stares angrily at the librarian, but Ron gently turns her face back toward him.)

Ron: It's not the end of the world, Kim. Look, even though you can do everything, doesn't mean you can win everything. Besides, from where I sit, you're the best Middleton High has to offer.

Kim:

Why?( The man, his back still turned to the two heroes, heads for the entrance and leaves the library, murmuring " Perfect. " under his breath.)

Ron:

You're Kim Possible, super-hero extraordinaire and…( slightly embrassed) my best friend in the whole world.

Kim:

( Carefully) Y-You're right. Bonnie won't get a major in Cheeleading in college!

Ron: If she goes that far.( Ron and Kim snicker in glee for a few minutes, but manage to control themselves before the librarian.)

Kim:

Wanna go to Bueno Nacho? My treat!

Ron:

Sure, but let's get Rufus first.( Looks at his watch.) It's 1:00 He's probably gnawing on my bedpost again.

Kim:

( Lightheartedly) Let's go get him!

( The time is now 1:30 as Kim and Ron head for Bueno Nacho on his motorcycle, with Rufus in Ron's pocket.)

Rufus:

Yeahhaa!( Suddenly, Ron stops the motorcycle as he gets a message on the Kimmunicator.

Kim:

What's up?

Ron:

I don't know.( The Kimmunicator, for a unknown reason, is not operating.) I can't get a picture! Wade! Come in, man! We can't read you.( Ron starts turning the buttons to adjust the picture and, when that fails, starts shaking the device in his hand.)

Kim:

Give it to me, Ron.( Just as she is given the Kimmunicator by Ron, the static fades away, only to be replaced by a familiar, but unexpected face.) Drakken?

Drakken:

In person, Kim Possible. I have some very important news. I heard how you were down in the dumps, so I've decided to play a game.

Kim:

What game, Drakken?

Ron:

( Looking over his shoulder while Kim is getting the message.) What's he saying?

Drakken:

Tell your goofy friend to mind his own business. Our little game involves..your parents.

Kim:Oh, please, Drakken! They're at a convention in Las Vegas.

Drakken: Really?( As he speaks, he moves off the Kimmunicator screen to reveal Kim's parents, bound and gagged, sitting at the table in his lair.)

Kim:

( Shurgging) Oh, please. They told me they would be in Las Vegas for a conventio-.

Drakken:

My dear Kim Possible, are you calling me a liar?( Kim Possible sees her parents, tied and gagged, over Drakken's shoulder.) You should know me better than that!

Kim:(Angry) Where are they?

Drakken:

Just follow the little beep( Drakken cuts his transmission and a small map of Middleton appears.)

Kim:

(Grimly) Middleton Mall, huh? Drakken's gonna pay for this!

( It is now 7:45. Kim and Ron have been walking through Middleton Mall for over six hours, but their search has yielded nothing. As they walk around the now darkened mall once again, Ron's stomach begins to growl)

Ron:

Mann , I'm hungry. Can we go get a bite?

Kim:

Not till I find Drakken's lair.

Ron:

Drakken's message was obviously a false alarm, designed to lure you into a trap.

Kim:

A trap? Since when did you claim to be Mr. Perfect? The day I fall for a trap is the day I call it-( She is interrupted by a strange sound, a humming sound, as if someone is opening a garage door. The floor begins to vibrate as one section, the section beneath Kim and Ron, opens.)

Ron: Uh-

Kim: Oh!( They fall through the opening into a large pipe. As they careen along, Ron and Kim try to break their speed by gripping the smooth tube, but it is to no avail. Their ride ends as they are flung out into the mall basement, with Ron falling on top of Kim.)

Kim:( annoyed.) Get off me!( Her annoyance is being caused by the fact that she can see her parents at a table on her right. She rises to her feet and moves toward them, Ron behind her.)

Ron: My back's killing me.

Kim: Shh. This must be a old bomb shelter.

Ron:( whispering That's real nice, Kim, but- Kim, I see something, and it doesn't look good

Kim:

You mean those glowing eyes in the shadows?

Ron:

You saw them too?

Ron! Why else would I be whispering?!

Ron:

To utter sweet nothings in my ear?( We hear a sound of footsteps.) Is that good?

Kim:

( whispering) Ron. It's Killer Bebes. I'll get my parents, you stop the robots

Ron:

S-Shouldn't we make that the other way around? I always mess things up.

Kim:

( Smiling) Do what you do.

Ron:

Oh, man.( The four robots approach Ron and stop.)

Bebe 1:

Subject: Ron Stoppable.( Turns to the second robot.)

Bebe 2:

Sidekick to Kim Possible.( Turns to the third robot.)

Bebe 3:

Analysis: Stop Ron Stoppable at all costs.( Turns to the third robot.)

Bebe 4:

Affirmative.

Ron:

Wait a minute! Kim! Kim( Our hero, however, has already gone toward the table.) Yikes!( One of the Killer Bebes grabs Ron and throws him toward a corner, where his flight is stopped when his head hits a metal sink.) OW!( Ron, as the robots prepare to attack him en masse, looks at the sink and gets a idea. Skillfully opening his utility pack, he takes out a small spray bottle, rises to his feet, turns on the faucet, and fills it with water. He then turns toward his would-be captors.) Want a drink, girls!( His manuever works; the water trickles into the robot's circuits, rusting them, and causing them to fall to the floor.)

All of the Bebes:

T-Termination Complete.( The eyes of the robot flicker for a moment and then go out.

Ron:

( Talking like Kim.) Good job, Ron. ( With a slight James Bond accent.) Couldn't have done better myself.( There is a scream from front of Ron.) Kim!( He increases his speed toward the table where Kim had gone to get her parents, receiving a shock. Instead of finding Kim's parents, he sees a large, lens-shaped device and not from it, a unconscious Kim Possible.) Kim!( He runs to her, cradling her head in his arms) Can you hear me? We've got to get out of here! I told you it was a trap, but you didn't listen. ( Before he can make an attempt of a rescue, Ron sees a section of the wall behind her slide open, revealing Drakken and three more Killer Bebes.)

Drakken:

This has worked out than I expected. Not only did I trap Kim Possible, but her insipid sidekick as well.

Ron:

I'll show you, Mr. Blue.( Ron tries to do a spin kick like Kim, but misses Drakken, who steps back out of reach while Ron falls to the ground. Drakken takes out a small wand with a red button and fires it at Ron. Ron tries to yell to Kim, but his call is cut off as he fades out of sight.)

Drakken:

Annoying little gnat.( Turning to the robots.) Bring Kim Possible to my lab, but disable her every means of escape. ( Two of the Killer Bebes go over to Kim and lift her off the ground while a third removes her utility pack. Kim struggles weakly in their grasp, but to no avail, due to the electric shock from Drakken's trap.) I have great plans for you..

( We start in Drakken's lab, which is located underneath the basement of Middleton Mall. There are the usual contraptions that only a mad scientist can create: two sets of x-ray glasses and a small gun, shaped like a bullhorn, on a small table near the north wall, a giant laser cannon in the right-hand corner, several Killer Bebes at a large computer monitor; from time to time, they type in secret codes. One of them turns to Drakken, who is in a most untraditional place; sitting in a chair, gloating over his archenemy, who is lying, still unconscious, on a long, metal table.)

Bebe: We are ready.

Drakken: 

( Scornfully) Finally! ( Drakken angrily closes the notebook he has been reading. He reaches into his right-hand pocket and takes out a pair of glasses; normal in every way, except for some strange, whirl-patterned lenses. He then goes to his other pocket and takes out a penlight, shining it in Kim's eyes as she regains consciousness. ) You're having a very bad day, aren't you, Kimmie?

Kim: Uhhhh..

Drakken:( To himself.) Too soon, you idiot. You said it too soon.( He turns away for a moment,clears his throat, and turns back to his would-be victim, who has awakened upon hearing him.)

Kim:

( weak) W-Where am I?

Drakken:

I'll leave that up to you, Kim Possible, since you would already know that answer.

Kim:

( slowly grasping the situation.) Drakken!( She tries to move her right arm, but it is pulled back to the table.)

Drakken:

You haven't seen a mirror today?. Oh course, how rude of me!( Drakken presses a small button on the side of the laboratory table, and a body-length mirror comes down from a panal in the ceiling. Kim gasps in surprise at her reflection; she is clad in something that looks like her KP outfit, but white. ) If you could escape, my dear Kimmie, it would avail you nothing. When you were brought here, I asked my Killer Bebes to remove your outfit, which is hanging( points to a glass closet over his shoulder) in that closet. The clothes you are wearing have been coated with metal particles, preventing any possible attack or escape.

Kim:

( fully recovered, she looks at Drakken's glasses with a look of scorn.) I'm so scared. What are you going to do now, Drew? Tell me your plan like always?( Drakken tries to ignore her by rereading Shego's notebook.)

Drakken:

Hmm.. Interesting. " She is never intimidated by threats. "( To himself.) Blast it, Shego is always right! Your reputation is well deserved, Kim Possible, but there is one slight detail you have overlooked.

Kim:

( trying to break free.) W-What's that? You don't have a plan?( Suddenly, with a twinge of girlish delight and fear, Kim notices that Drakken is looking straight at her.)

Drakken:

Yes, I do.

Kim:

( Still looking at him and smiling.) No, you don't.

Drakken:

( Yelling) YES, I DO!

Kim:

No, you don't.

Drakken:

( trying to stay calm.) Yes.. I ..Do

Kim:

( still struggling against the magnetic pull.) No…You..don't..

Drakken:

(Really mad.) YES, I DO. Stop mocking me! I don't have time for this!

Kim:

( Turns away from his gaze for a moment, scorning him.) Of course, you have to set your plan in motion before I, you know, save the world.

Drakken:

No, I don't.( Kim's smile has faded, as she tries to beat Drakken at his own game.)

Kim: Yes, you do.

Drakken:

No, I don't.( Frustrated by Kim's resistance, Drakken touches a button on the rim of his glasses, increasing the speed of the whirling lenses.)

Kim:(weakening.) Y-Yes, you do.

Drakken:

No, I don't.( Kim squirms in anguish as her resistance weakens.) And, do you know why? You are going to help me.

Kim: H-Help you?

Drakken: Yes.. It is incredible to me that a young lady like you would want to spend her free time interferring with my plans for world domination .

Kim:( recovering) It's what I do and, as far as villains go, you're so washed up.

Drakken: That's your opinion.

Kim: Shared by my father and almost all of Middleton.

Drakken:

( ignoring her.) Whether. You are indeed a hero but, at the same time, you are a villain. Rather than accepting a life as a bored teenager with a major ego, you have created a second identity in which you exercise that ego. As Kim Possible, you are known to all; you are in command; you know no limits. But as Kimmie, you are not so lucky. Your parents love you, but do not see you for the young woman you are. At school, you are forced to overlook your personal achievements, such as being elected captain of the cheerleading squad, due to your " extracurricular activities. " In fact, the only one who accepts you as " Kimmie. " is your lovesick, freckled, goofy next-door neighbor! You. Are. A. Villain!

Kim: I-I am not.

Drakken: You are evil because you have been forced to be good and have chosen to ignore that fact. As long as you continue that charade, you will fail, Kim Possible. What will happen when you graduate? Your reptuation will fade away. You will be replaced by another hero of the masses, one who may be better and, incidently, more popular!( At that moment, Kim succumbs to Drakken's hypnotic procedure, her glazed eyes staring at her captor. But, as a villain, you would not need to worry about that. ( Showman-like) You would be your own boss! Do you understand?

Kim: Sure, I do. I'm not that stupid!

Drakken: You are Kim Possible. You can do anything! Nothing would stop you. Nothing.

Kim: ( cruelly sneering) N-No.

Drakken: ( Smoothly) Perfect.( Drakken presses a third button on the table, turning off the magnetic current. Kim does a cartwheel and lands near Drakken.) Now, go into the other room and change, for you will be starting a new mission.( Drakken points to a door behind the glass closet. ) ( Kim goes to the room ,closing the door. In about two minutes, the door opens, revealing Kim in her new outfit via her reflection from the glass closet; its design is similar to the original except that the slighly larger ultilty belt and the black cargo pants, signifying Kim's shift in personality.)

Kim:( looking at Drakken.) What's the deal, mister?

Drakken:( slightly surprised by Kim's question.) W-Well, if you must know, I have taken the liberty of altering your clothes: the gloves contain tiny magnets, which will allow you to climb walls, your utility pack, along with some gadgets modified by yours truly( Drakken takes a slight bow.), now has a cloaking device located in the center.( Kim notices a round button with a X on it, and presses it. After some intital confusion, a barely visible Kim practices some cartwheels in front of a highly pleased Drakken.)

Kim: ( Turning off the cloaking device.) Nice job on the gear, mister. So what's next?

Drakken: ( Smiling.) I'm so glad you asked.( Drakken leads Kim to the computer and sits down in front of it. While Kim watches, he moves the mouse to a file marked MAP, and clicks twice on it.) If you are a mad genius like myself, you cannot hope to sabotage the U.S. defense system without the right codes.

Kim: Yeah, yeah.

Drakken: That's where you come in, my dear. Since I knew your father in college and know that you are his daughter, it would not be difficult for you to enter the missile base where he works.( Drakken points to a red dot just north of Middleton.) There are four codes that I need to implement my supreme plan, written with invisible ink. The penlight I am giving you will allow you to read them. Have you got that?

Kim: Loud and clear, mister. Beam me up.

Drakken: Wha?( He has forgotten the metal wand in his right-hand pocket. Oh. Ok.( Drakken activates it, watching Kim fade out). Do not fail me, Kim Possible!

Kim: Oh, please, like I would do that.( She vanishes as the teleportation is completed.)

( Meanwhile, in the mall parking lot, Ron is leaning against his motorcycle, trying to avoid getting queasy after his experience with Drakken's teleportation wand.)

Ron: Man, what a rush.( Turning to Rufus,who is nestled in his pocket.) I sure don't want to do that again, do you, buddy?

Rufus: Uh,uh.

Ron: What's taking her? It's been over two hours. Kim usually foils Drakken in ten minutes flat. ( Just then, Ron hears a loud hum as Kim fades back from Drakken's lair. As she approaches, Ron runs to greet her. ) I don't believe it! Kim, what happened?( Kim does not respond.) Did you get him. Huh? Huh?( Kim turns her face toward him, cruelly sneering.)

Kim: Out of my way, bub!

Ron:( realizing there is something wrong.) Kim! What did he do to-( Ron tries to calm her, but Kim kicks him in the stomach. While he is on the ground, Kim kneels by him, takes the keys from his right-hand pocket, and jumps on his motorcycle.)

Kim: So long, loser.( She rides off into the night, with a groaning, gasping Ron behind her.)

Ron: Kim Kimmmm!( He coughs for a few minutes, and then, recovering, looks around him. It is past 11 and Ron does not see another car in the mall parking lot. ) Oh, mannn! Kim's acting strange and I have to walk all the way home. My mom's gonna kill me!( Ron opens a pocket on the left-hand side of his utility pack and takes out his Kimmunicator. There is nothing but static. ) Come on, Wade!( Just as Ron is about to turn off the Kimmunicator, the screen fades in to show Wade, who is rubbing his eyes.)

Wade: Ron! Do you know what time it is?

Ron: ( Annoyed.) Yes, Wade, I do. We've got a big problem…

To be continued…If you are interested, please read " Brawl in the Mall. ", a Kim Possible prequel

( We start just at a guard tower on the west wall of the Middleton Military Complex. There is the sound of snoring as one of the guards catches forty winks while the second sits next to the searchlight, moving it back and forth across the wall. Suddenly, after passing Kim, he moves it back on her.)

Guard 2:

We got a unidentified bogey at 12 o'clock.

Guard 1:

Will you stop that? You got the air force mixed up with the Army again.

Guard 2:

( Annoyed) So I like playing After Burner a lot. So sue me.

Guard 1:

( Calming him.) All right, what do you see?( The first guard reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of binoculars.)

Guard 2:

I see Kim Possible.

Guard 1:

You must be joking! Let me see those!( He takes the binoculars from the first guard and looks toward the wall, but Kim has disappeared from sight, via her cloaking device.) I don't see her. ( Thinking) First of all, let's think about this, soldier: It is 22:45 hours. You and I have been on guard duty for five hours. We are ten miles outside Middleton , you claim to have seen Kim Possible climbing up that wall in the dead of night( pointing away from the searchlight.), but when I take a look , she has gone out of view. What did you see, then, soldier?

Guard 2:

Kim Possible, sir.

Guard 1:

You did not see her for, if you did, what would she be doing here?

Guard 2:

I don't know, sir. Umm..a mission, maybe.( There is a audible creak as Kim, cloaked and unnoticed by the bickering guards, enters the building.

Guard 1:

What was that?

Guard 2:

Why would a window creak if there's no one there?

Guard 1:

That's enough, soldier!

( Meanwhile, Kim, having entered the base, tiptoes down the hall, sliding against the wall like a snake. As she turns a corner, Kim steps on a peanut shell, attracting the attention of a guard who, following the sound, walks right by her. Once he has passed, Kim stops by a door and takes out her penlight, reading the sign upon : Research. )

Kim:

( whispering) Bingo!

( She reaches in her left-hand pocket and takes out a paper clip. Bending it carefully in the middle so that one end is straight, Kim inserts one end into the keyhole and tries to turn it. When her first attempt fails, she takes out the paper clip and bends it once again; she also pushes it further in. We hear a slight click as Kim's primitive skeleton key does the trick. With the cloaking device still activated, she goes inside the room. After she has relocked the door, Kim puts her penlight back in her utility pack, takes out a larger flashlight from a right-hand side pocket, and moves toward one of the desks which, by its photograph of a baby Kim, is clearly Dr. Possible's. She stops here and looks at the IN and OUT boxes. At first glance, there appears to be nothing of great significance in either box; the IN box has a Kimmunicator, some baseball cards, a graphing calculator, a pack of bubble gum, and some old memos, while the OUT box has nothing but a heavily-stained notebook. Kim picks it up and looks at it very carefully, but she is unable to find anything except one of her father's old shopping lists, some notes on a current project, and a love letter to Kim's mom on the twentieth page, in which he describes her in a unusual way.)

Kim:

( Disgusted) " My little lunar module. " Hello! Well, that's another page of junk!( Just as she is about to throw it all into the trash, Kim catches a very slight indentation at the lower left-hand corner of the page. She turns off her flashlight and puts it near the IN box, taking out her penlight once again. In its glow, Kim is able to see that the indentation is made up of four, four-letter codes: IKOW, FSCE, UNRT, and EWED. Kim sneers with evil contempt.) Yesss!( Unfortunately, while Kim is busy ransacking the office, a guard walking on his rounds overhears her and has blown his whistle.) Uh-oh.( We hear more footsteps as two other guards join the hunt.)

Guard 1:

Where did you hear it?

Guard 2:

Research and Development, sir!

Guard 3:

( seeing the paper clip.) Hey, someone's in there.

Guard 1:

All right, I'll break down the door. You two follow.

Guards 2 and 3:

Yes, sir!( As the first guard rams his shoulder against the door, Kim crumples the notebook sheet into a ball, puts it in her utility pack, and activates her cloaking device. When the door falls inward, the three guards, guns cocked, walk into the room, with the third turning on the light. The desk of Dr. Possible is a scene of total chaos, with his notebook lying open on his desk with a few loose pages cluttered near the IN and OUT boxes.

Guard 1:

There may be nothing in this mess, but make a thorough search.( The irony of the situation is that, while the three guards search the lab, Kim is hiding right under her father's desk. Her sancutary comes to a end, however, with a loud sneeze.

Guard 1: Was that you, Williams?

Guard 3: No, sir. Cronkite?

Guard 2: N-No, sir.

Guard 1:

( grasps the situation.) Dim the lights. ( The third guard goes over to the light switch and flips it to OFF. As he is doing this, Kim crawls out from underneath the desk and runs toward the door, but trips over a trashcan in her haste.) There's something by the door.

Guard 3:

I've get it, sir.I'll ge-( Before he can finish his sentence, he is kicked hard by Kim, who jumps over him and out the door. A few minutes later, as Kim runs toward the gate, her cloaking device starts to give out, revealing her to the other guards.)

Guard 1:

I'll be! It _was_ her!( While the two guards from the beginning of this chapter look on, Kim stops and reaches into a pocket on the left-hand side of her pants, attaching a wrist-gauntlet to her left hand. She takes out a pair of sunglasses and looks at the nearby guardtower; the glasses display a pair of crosshairs as Kim looks for a good target. When the other soldiers approach her back, the crosshairs turn red and Kim fires toward the flagpole, releasing a grappling hook that grapples onto the pole, pulling Kim onto the wall above the two startled guards. Kim flips over the barbed wire, calmly takes out another wrist-gauntlet, aims it toward a tree, swings out to freedom. To make sure she is not followed, Kim, upon starting Ron's motorcycle, takes two tear gas capsules and throws them at the gate, blinding the other guards that have reached the gate.)

Kim:(to herself) Am I good or what?

We now skip ahead to the following morning at Wade's house, where Ron is telling Wade about the night's events while he surfs the Internet. )

Ron:

- I just couldn't believe it. I mean, Kim doesn't usually take risks when we're on a mission.

Wade:

Kim fell for the trap and was knocked unconscious. What happened next?

Ron:

Before I could get Kim to safety, Dr. Drakken entered the room from a hidden door; that shelter was pretty advanced. I tried-

Wade:

So what happened after Drakken zapped you with his wand?

Ron:

I don't really know. Just before I was completely turned into a strand of electrons, I seem to remember seeing two of Drakken's Killer Bebes pick Kim up. Well, after a few seconds of nausea, I found myself back in the mall parking lot. I was talking to Rufus about our mission when Kim came back and, without a word of explanation, and a hard kick, took my motorcyc-

Wade:

I think I've found the explanation, Ron.( Ron, who has been sitting on Wade's bed, comes over to his desk, where he is looking at the headline: KIM POSSIBLE INVADES MILITARY BASE, STEALS MILITARY CODES.)

Ron:

No way! She would never do that! When did it happen?

Wade:

10:45 last night.

Ron:

Oh, mann! It just can't be!

Wade:

According to one of the guards, it _was_ her.( reading the article.) " She swung herself over the wall, flipped over the wire, and was gone in a flash. I know you may not believe me, but I've seen the news reports and I know what I saw; even though she was wearing black pants, I saw Kim Possible. "

Ron: Black pants? That's just it then. It couldn't have been her unless-

Wade:

Unless she was somehow coerced by Drakken?

Ron:

No, I was thinking Shego had somehow impersonated her, but her skin's too pale.( Suddenly Ron's musing is interrupted by the sound of a helicopter passing overhead.) Does it say anything else?

Wade:

Yes, Kim stole a worn notebook from the Research lab.

Ron: One notebook? Big deal.

Wade:

Ron, that notebook contained four codes to the most advanced missile system in the world. Where did Kim leave you at?

Ron:

The mall parking lot.

Wade: Hmm.. If my guess about Kim is correct, she would have gone back to the mall, to give Drakken what he needs for his scheme. The heliocopter must have been sent in from the base to apprehend her.( Wade opens a desk drawer on his right and takes out a small camera, giving it to a utterly confused Ron, who puts it on the right-hand corner of his utility pack.)

Ron:

What the?

Wade:

Trust me, man, there's no time to lose. If Kim is under Drakken's control, there's no telling what will happen. You've got to stop her before it's too late!

Ron:

( With bravado) Never fear, my friend, I will save the fair damsel. You got change for a dollar?

( Speaking of what may happen, the scene moves once again, this time to Drakken's lair. Drakken is busy conducting a experiment and laughing like the over zealous supervillain; he pours too much from the beaker in his left hand into the beaker in his right, causing them to explode.)

Drakken:

Blast! Nothing goes right for me! Now I'll have to do this all over again. No, I am wrong; something has gone right for me! Thanks to Kim Possible, I now have four of the codes I need for Operation: Starstorm. When I reach the final phases, no one will dare to resist. Haa! Haa!( Drakken goes over to the computer monitor and looks at Kim, who is sleeping in one of the chairs.) You have done very well, Kim Possible.

Kim:

( waking up.) W-What?

Drakken:

( Ignoring her.) Very well indeed. You have proven to be more resourceful than Shego. Soon, I will have the last four codes and the world will be ours!( Kim, a little annoyed by Drakken's announcement, suddenly turns his chair around, knocking him to the floor.)

Kim:

( still annoyed.) Wait a minute, mister. What about my check?

Drakken:

( trying to maintain control.)N-No one can stop us, not even your dorky wanna-be ex-sidekick!

Kim:

( standing over him now.) Give me a check.

Drakken:

What supreme irony, what guil-? Excuse me?

Kim:

You wanted the best, and the best ain't cheap. Give me a check!

Drakken:

I'm not gonna-( changing his tone)-I mean, I can't pay you yet. When I take over the world-

Kim:

Take over the world? If it weren't for me, you would still be writing at the drawing board. I'm outta here.

Drakken:

Oh, no, you don't. Once a villain, always a villain.( He turns a knob on his watch, activating three Killer Bebes who had been standing near the door. Kim is startled for a second, but flips back toward the computer monitor. The eyes of the robots glow as they study the young superhero.) Get her!

Bebe 2: Target: Kim Possible confirmed.

Bebe 1: Target confirmed.

Bebe 3: 

Target confirmed.( When the bebes advance toward her, Kim jumps in the air and executes a bicycle kick on the first Bebe, knocking off one of its arms. Before she can recover, the third Bebe, who had been creeping up behind her, extends its metal arms. Luckily for Kim, the momentum of her kick lifts her over them, as the first Bebe is hit instead, causing a short-circuit and destroying both. Meanwhile, in midst of the chaos, Ron, having entered Drakken's lair undetected, sees Kim battling the Killer Bebe and, taking a position near the sink from Chapter Two, waits for the right moment to implement Wade's plan. Two minutes later, Kim, having lost her natural guard, is lifted by the Killer Bebe and thrown toward the sink; however, just before she hits it, Kim flips in mid-air and lands on her feet. Ron reaches into his utility pack and takes out the camera.)

Ron: Say cheese!( Kim wheels toward him, but before she can act, there is a bright flash as Ron takes her picture. A blinking Kim stumbles back toward the Killer Bebe,who, marching toward her, prepares to deliver the fatal blow.) Kim, behind you!( Ron's warning seems too late as Kim is grabbed by the robot. ) Noo!( Ron drops his camera, takes out his little spray bottle, aims it at the Killer Bebe's head, and fires. After dropping Kim on the floor, the robot wobbles back and forth, crashing into Drakken's computer monitor and destroying his scheme. Kim, in the meantime, rises to her feet, blinking her eyes in confusion)

Kim:

W-Where am I?( seeing Ron) Wait a minute, why aren't you in a cage? Did Drakken lose his marbles?

Ron:

Ummm. Not exactly.

Kim:

Let's get hi-( Kim, hearing weeping, turns to the computer, and sees Drakken sitting near his chair, muttering to himself .) OK, do you know what happened?

Ron:

( feigned innocence) Well, Kim, if I did, you wouldn't believe a word I say.


End file.
